Sleepwalkers
by mirkwood cat
Summary: better formatting now... should be easier to read now... part III in my series... reviews??? please???


Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, no matter how hard I try. * sigh * This is done for fun only, no money is made, only time spent.   
  
Part III  
Sleepwalkers  
By Cat  
December 2000  
  
  
The young catholic priest slowly walked into his office, feeling immensely tired. He sat down at his desk, burying   
his head in his hands for a few minutes. Then he shook himself, knowing he would doze off and flickered a glance   
at the clock on the wall.  
'Eight in the morning. Someone should be up by now, at least Nick'   
  
He reached for the phone, dialing a number.  
"Good morning Alex… Yeah I'm fine… Is Derek around… I see… I'll come over later today, I think I need your   
help… I'll tell you the details then, but it has something to do with the death of two of my parishioners and as far   
as I know a few more… The names? Of course, Jonathan Burds and Patrick Tulmeier. I don't know the other   
names… OK, see you then."  
  
He put down the receiver, looking a little bit relieved. Running his hand through his hair with the only effect to   
tousle it even more he checked his calendar.   
Then Philip Callaghan got to his feet, there was a lot he had to do before he could leave for the island.  
  
@@@  
  
"Did Philip say what time he would be here?"  
  
"No." Alex said absently, her mind fixed on the text she was reading.   
  
Derek stood behind her, waiting until she had finished before asking his next question.  
"What did you find out?"  
  
She turned her chair and faced him.  
  
"The two men Philip named – both committed suicide. Jonathan Burds three weeks ago, Patrick Tulmeier last   
night. In both cases family and friends say there was no reason, no explanation."  
She paused for a moment, then continued.  
"I checked for similar cases and found twelve others during the last four weeks. All men, all of them died   
apparently committing suicide."  
  
"Any connections?"  
  
"No. Nothing that connects all of them. Despite the fact they were male."  
  
Derek nodded. "We'll have to wait for Philip, he seems to know more about it."  
  
She nodded and turned back to her research.   
  
@@@  
  
It was later than Philip had planned when he finally reached Angel Island. Lunch time had long since passed and   
his stomach reminded him quite loudly that breakfast had only been a few cups of coffee. So his first way was into   
the kitchen. He was searching the refrigerator for something edible when Alex found him. She had heard him   
arrive and when he did not appear she had gone looking for him.   
  
"Philip!" she greeted him.  
  
"Hi Alex." He was busy throwing a sandwich together, not really caring what went on it. Getting a coke to go with it   
he sat down with an audible sigh.  
She sat down across from him and watched him eat. He was still wearing his clerical garb, a sign he had come   
directly from the parish.   
He had quickly finished his sandwich and was thinking about getting another one when Alex said. "Derek wants to   
talk to you as soon as possible."  
He nodded at that, the reason for his being here coming heavily back to his mind. He finished his coke and went   
to look for the precept.  
  
He found him in the library and was greeted warmly. Since he had returned to his own apartment two weeks ago   
he had not been here and had not seen anyone expect Nick.  
  
Half an hour later Derek, Nick, Alex and Philip sat together, waiting for the priest to tell them what he knew. Alex   
had shortly summarized her research. Philip nodded slowly, the number of men that had killed themselves new to   
him.   
  
"I only know details of the two men from my parish." He began "The first one was Jonathan Burds. He died while I   
was in hospital, but I knew him. He was a happy man, divorced but over it and loved his children more than   
anything in the world."  
He paused, looking down at his hands. "Patrick Tulmeier died last night. " he said softly. "I spent several hours   
with his widow. She's pregnant, their first child will be born in two months." He looked up at them. "I sealed their   
marriage two years ago, they were a happy couple. I don't believe he killed himself."  
  
"So we have a unusual high number of male suicides in the last four weeks. Some of them without reason as far   
as family and friends are concerned." Nick summarized.   
  
Alex stood. "I have to show you something. You asked for a connection Derek, I think I found something."   
She started the beamer, projecting a map of San Francisco on the wall.   
"I checked all the names, all the addresses. That's what came up. She hit a button and little red dots appeared on   
the map, each of them marking the address of one victim.  
  
Nick let out a whistle. "They all lived in the same neighborhood."  
  
"Yes. You can see they almost form a circle. " She hit another button, zooming into the center of the circle.   
There's an old building, it's just being renovated."  
  
"Looks like it could be the source of whatever is going on here." Nick commented. He had leaned forward,   
studying the map intently.   
  
Philip had listened with interest, finding his suspicion of something unnatural going on confirmed.  
  
"Maybe I should go there and check it out." He offered.   
  
"I'll go with you." Nick stated quickly. He was not going to let Philip go anywhere on his own.   
  
Derek nodded his permission.  
  
"Try to find out everything about this building, Alex." He said although he knew she had most probably already   
started doing that.  
  
"I'll go up and change." Philip said quickly leaving the room. He came back only minutes later, wearing jeans and   
a gray sweatshirt. Once again Nick had to notice how a simple change of clothes changed his whole appearance,   
making him look younger and more vulnerable at once.   
  
@@@  
  
She was getting hungry again. Her mind reached out, searching. She could not feel anyone who might feed her   
hunger within the boundaries she could not overstep. Angry she settled down again, waiting for the night. Then, in   
sleep the human minds were open and she could get in, satisfy her need.  
  
@@@  
  
The building was old and empty, they had no problem getting in. Philip wanted to split up to search the house, but   
Nick disagreed vehemently.   
  
"We don't know what's awaiting us in here, we stick together."   
His hand gripped his gun as they slowly made their way through the house, checking floor after floor, room after   
room.  
They found dust, the tools of the workers and some more dust. Finally only the cellar was left over.  
  
They made their way down very carefully. In the light from their flashlights they searched the dark rooms down   
there.   
  
"Nick? Over here."   
  
A few steps brought him to his friends side. Philip was kneeling in a corner, shining his light at the brick wall.   
There was one stone, bigger than the others and of slightly other color.   
  
"What's this?" Nick asked.  
  
"Looks like a carving. The stone is broken." Philip said, his finger tracing the line of the break.   
  
He tried to read the carving, but there was too much dirt on the stone and not enough of light.  
  
"You think it's something?"  
  
Philip shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Before Philip could stop him Nick reached out, trying to pry the stone lose. It came off a lot easier than he had   
expected. Despite the fracture the stone still stayed in one piece.  
  
"We take it with us." Nick decided. Philip did not protest. Quickly they finished their search, finding nothing else   
and went back to the island.  
  
@@@  
  
She had kept silent, wondering what these two were up to. When they touched the seal she could feel them, their   
strength.   
One of them a soldier, the other one a priest. Hate flared up, it had been a priest who had dammed her to be   
what she was now, an eternity ago.   
She smiled as they decided to take the seal with them. So finally she would be able to leave this place.  
  
@@@  
  
The rest of the day was spent with fruitless research. Nothing showed up in the past of the building.   
  
The stone they had brought back was cleaned and showed some Latin words, that Philip identified as a phrase   
from the bible.   
  
Alex and Rachel spent hours with visiting the family of the dead men, asking questions.   
When they returned Derek called in another meeting.  
  
He looked around and only saw tired faces. Especially Philip looked as if he would fall asleep any minute. Now   
wonder, Derek remembered, he spent the last night comforting the last victim's widow.  
  
Rachel took over to tell them what they had found out.  
  
"Most of the families were completely shocked about the suicide. Almost all victims had a troubled sleep the last   
few days before they died. Nightmares, some of them even sleepwalking. But apart from that everything else   
seemed perfectly normal."  
  
It was the only new information that had come up and after almost an hour of discussion and planning on what to   
do next, Derek decided to call it a night.   
  
@@@  
  
Derek Rayne woke with a start, the desperate feeling the dream had evoked still lingering. It had been more than   
a dream, more a kind of vision.  
He tried to understand what he had seen, the scene replaying in his mind. Philip. It had been about Philip sitting   
on the edge of a bed, his hand on a man's head. Ravenwood. The spirit invading the priest's body. Philip getting   
up, looking into a mirror. Walking over to the window, opening it, looking down. The waves of emotion Derek had   
felt, the desperation, the determination, the guilt. The decision to jump.   
To kill himself.  
  
He could feel the shock as he realized the whole meaning of the scene he had witnessed.  
Philip had never told them his plan, they had assumed he had trapped Ravenwood in his body to give them the   
chance to exorcise him.  
They had never known that he had already been standing on a windowsill, ready to end his own life to destroy   
Ravenwood.  
  
Not for a second did Derek Rayne doubt that what he had seen was the truth.   
Not feeling sleepy anymore he got up, his mind working. What had brought this on? Why now, more than a year   
after their encounter with Ravenwood?  
  
@@@  
  
It took a few seconds until he realized that he was awake and it had only been a dream. Or a mixture of dreams.   
But the feeling still lingered, and he could still taste his own fear.  
He forced himself to move, to turn on the light.  
The sudden brightness showed the familiar surroundings of his room, not the green, damp scenery of the jungles   
he had fought in, killed in and almost died in.   
  
He could not remember the last time he had had a nightmare like this. While he lay and waited for his sweat   
covered body to come down from the emotional high he tried to figure out what it had been that brought it on. It   
had seemed so real, and all he could remember where things that had happened in his past, mixed together in a   
sequence of the worst moments in his life. But something had been wrong about them, he could not lay is finger   
on what it was, but something did not fit.   
  
He shook it off, after all it had only been a dream. Turning off the light again Nick Boyle forced himself to relax and   
get back to sleep, something he had learned to do a long time ago.  
  
@@@  
  
Looking into the mirror Philip grimaced at what he saw. He looked like he had had no sleep for a week. To tell the   
truth he felt like it, too. He splashed cold water on his face and decided to skip the run with Nick. He really did not   
feel up to it.   
  
Showered and dressed he felt a little bit better when he came down half an hour later. He found Nick in the   
kitchen, looking only slightly better than he did.  
  
"Mornin'."   
  
The ex-Seal mumbled a reply hardly looking up from his cup of coffee. They sat in silence until Derek joined them.   
He recognized their tired looks. "Had a long night?" he smiled.  
  
Two sets of eyes looked up at him, not the slightest hint of amusement in them.  
  
"Na." Philip said when Nick stayed silent. "Bad sleep."  
  
He did not say 'bad dreams' but Derek knew. He wondered briefly if Philip had had the same dream, if his physic   
abilities had somehow picked it up. But he stopped himself from asking, he did not want to discuss this in front of   
Nick.  
  
@@@  
  
"Philip?"  
  
The priest looked up from the book he was studying.   
  
"May I have a word with you?"  
  
He nodded, a little bit surprised and followed Derek into his study.  
  
The precept sat down in his chair and waited until the door was closed behind them. Then he turned his gaze on   
the man standing in front of him. He could tell Philip had no idea what he could want of him.   
  
"I had a dream last night." Derek said.   
  
"A vision?" Philip asked, a little bit worried now. Derek's visions never were a sign of good things coming up.  
  
"Kind of. It had something to do with you."  
  
Philip could feel his heartbeat starting to speed up a little bit. This did not sound good, the fact that Derek told him   
in private, not in front of the others adding to his concerns. All of a sudden he remembered his own dreams but   
quickly pushed the memory away again. He sat down in the seat across from Derek and waited for him to go on.  
  
Derek watched him closely as he slowly said. "It seems you never told me the whole truth of what happened   
between you and Ravenwood."  
  
He could see Philip pale. The priest stared at him, his mind reeling. What exactly was Derek talking about? There   
was only one thing he had never bothered to mention, but he could not know about that. No-one knew. But than   
again, if Derek had had a vision…  
  
"What are you talking about?" he finally asked tentatively, trying not to give anything away.  
  
Derek just shook his head. "You've never been a liar Philip. Don't start it now. I know you were trying to kill   
yourself to destroy Ravenwood."  
  
He could tell that his harsh words had hit their mark. The priest did not even try to defend himself, he just averted   
his eyes, looking down at his hands.  
  
"I won't judge you Philip, you did what you thought you had to do." Derek kept on, his voice more gentle now. "But   
I'm worried. There has to be a reason for my vision. Do you have any idea what might have brought this on?"  
  
Philip stayed silent for some time. He needed to get himself under control, his feelings at being confronted with   
what he remembered as one of his biggest failures.   
  
"I had a dream of ma own last nigh'. About the incident in the hospital. "  
  
"When he invaded your body?"  
  
Philip nodded, his eyes not meeting Derek's. He wondered how much the precept really knew.  
  
"I saw you." Derek explained. "Saw you saying the chant and taking him in. And then you walked to the window."   
He stopped looking at the priest. "it ended when you were about to jump." He added softly, trying to ignore the   
feeling of dread that came up when he thought of what might have been.  
  
Philip still did not meet his eyes. "That's the same I dreamed. It ends there, cause that's were my memory ends.   
The next thing I remember is waking in Ravenwood's house."  
He shook his head. "I have no idea what brought the dream up. But It was not the only one I had last night and   
none of them was very pleasant. Maybe you just picked this one up."  
  
The precept nodded, not really relieved. His visions always left him with a feeling of foreboding.  
  
"The other dreams… what were they about?" he asked.  
  
Philip shook his head, not really wanting to talk about it.  
"I only remember bits and pieces. " he said evasive.  
  
For a moment Derek was tempted to push him, but stopped himself. Whatever his vision had brought on Philip   
seemed not able to help him figuring it out. He let the priest go back to his work, he himself staying behind.   
  
He had not known how close they had come to loose the young Irishman in the fight against Ravenwood. Of all   
people he knew he would have thought Philip the last who would ever try to take his own life. But he had done it,   
if only to protect his friends.  
  
@@@  
  
In the afternoon Philip left to pay a visit to the widow of the last victim. He promised to be back as soon as   
possible.  
  
Derek entered the control room, finding Alex there.   
  
"Where's Nick?" he wondered as he stepped behind her, looking over her shoulder.   
  
"He went to do some more tests on the stone." She answered. Giving a frustrated sigh she added. "I can find   
nothing about that building, Derek. Maybe we are looking for the wrong thing."   
  
He gently squeezed her shoulder.  
"Maybe you should take a break." He suggested.   
  
"Yes, maybe." She smiled up at him. "My coffee has gotten cold anyway."  
  
He watched her gather her cup and leave the room, then he went looking for Nick.  
  
@@@  
  
Philip came back later than expected, he had missed dinner and the beginning of the meeting.   
  
When he came in Rachel had just finished her report.  
  
"I'm sorry," Philip said, "I couldn' leave her alone. Her mother lives in New York, she just arrived."  
  
The others nodded, understanding his need to support the young woman the best he could.   
  
He sat down on the couch, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee Alex offered him.  
  
"Rachel just told us her results concerning the obduktion of the victims." Derek told him. "Nothing unusual."  
  
Their discussion went on for some time, without offering any solution. The information they had was just not   
enough.   
  
  
@@@  
  
..slowly he got up and walked to the mirror. Looking inside he only saw his own face, no sign of the demonic   
presence in his body. The decision that had formed in his mind only minutes ago made him look at the window   
reflected in the mirror. He had to end this before it was too late, before anyone else got harmed for the mistake he   
had made. Fighting down the overwhelming feeling of failure and fear he started to turn…  
  
With a gasp Nick woke. Disoriented he lay in the darkness slowly realizing he was in his bed. The dream hit him,   
the face he had seen in the mirror. It had not been his own but…  
  
"Philip!"  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing he was out of his bed and his room, rushing over to Philip's. The door   
was open and even before he had turned on the light he knew the room was empty. The bed had been clearly   
slept in, the blankets tangled by a restless sleeper.  
He rushed out of it again calling his friend's name as he took three steps at once on his way down, not stopping to   
wonder why he felt near to panicking.  
  
"Nick? What happened?" Derek's voice came from behind but he did not bother to answer. All of a sudden he   
knew were Philip was and turned, running up the stairs again.   
One look at his face told Derek whatever was going on, it was serious.  
  
"The roof!" the ex-Seal yelled as he passed him, almost colliding with Alex. Going as fast as possible he found the   
stairs leading up to the flat roof of the castle.  
  
The sight that greeted him made his blood freeze. It was night but in the dim light of the city he could see Philip   
standing at the edge, his head bowed, looking down. He was still wearing the clothes he had slept in, shorts and a   
t-shirt. The wind was tugging on him, blowing through the thin layer of clothes.  
  
"Philip?" Nick's voice was hoarse with fear. One little movement could take Philip over the edge, a fall he had   
hardly a chance to survive.   
  
The other man did not react to his call but did not move either. As quickly as possible without making a sound to   
startle the man so dangerously close to the edge Nick moved nearer.   
He could see Philip's face now. The wind had blown back his dark hair from his face, showing the wide open eyes   
that stared down at the ground deep beneath him. When he was almost close enough to touch him he could hear   
the priest mutter something.  
  
"Philip?" he asked again, his voice soft as he scooted another step closer.  
  
This time the Irishman moved, making a step forward into nothingness.  
  
With a cry Nick lunged forward, the same moment he saw the movement, his hands grabbing the body of his best   
friend, pushing with all his strength. He brought them both down on the cold ground and wrapping his arms   
around Philip he managed to roll them a few feet away from the edge.  
  
The moment Nick collided with him Philip woke from his trance, finding himself pushed roughly to the ground and   
panicked. Disoriented he started to fight the man holding him, trying to push him away.  
  
"Philip! Nick!"  
  
Derek and Alex had witnessed the drama unfolding in silent shock, too scared to move or to say anything, afraid   
of Philip's reaction. Seeing the two men struggling on the ground, still too near to the edge, they rushed over and   
helped Nick to hold Philip down. He was fighting them with all his strength and even the three of them had   
troubles to restrain him. Only when Alex's soothing voice registered did he calm down.  
  
In the dim light they could see his eyes, wide with fear and confusion.  
  
"Wha' happen'?"  
  
Not knowing what to answer Nick looked at him and then over to the spot were Philip had been standing only a   
few moments ago. The priest's eyes followed his glance.   
  
"My God." he whispered. The hands holding him down released him as he slowly sat up. His body started to   
shake and he rested his head on his knees to fight the sudden dizziness.   
Alex wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing his back.  
  
The two men knelt next to them, silently watching.   
  
When Philip raised his head again Derek said "Let's get you down from here."  
  
Without protest Philip let Nick help him to his feet, glad for the silent support of the arm around his waist as they   
made their way down to the library.  
  
Derek poured each of them a drink, Philip's fingers shaking as he accepted his glass, but so were Nick's. The   
shock of what had almost happened sat deep.  
They sat in silence watching Philip who was looking down on the glass in his hands it's content untouched. He   
was not able to think clearly.  
It was Alex who broke the silence. She had to know what had happened, what had Philip brought to climb the roof   
of the castle in the middle of the night, what had made him almost jump.   
No, not almost.   
She had seen his movement the second before Nick pulled him down. He had made that one last step that would   
have taken him over the edge, if Nick had not pulled him back.  
He had made it.  
  
"What happened, Philip?" she asked, voicing the question each of them wanted to ask.  
  
He looked up, an expression of utter helplessness and confusion on his face.  
  
"I don' know." He whispered.  
  
"How did you know, Nick?" Derek addressed the young man.  
  
He looked at Philip. This was hard to explain.  
"I had a dream. I looked into a mirror, but it wasn't me, it was Philip. Then I woke and… I just knew." He could not   
describe the feelings he had felt in this dream. Philip's feelings, but he had felt them as if they were his own.  
  
Something stirred in Philip's memory. "A dream… I dreamed…" his eyes got wide as realization sank in. He   
looked at Derek. "I dreamed of Ravenwood… the same dream again, but this time…" his voice faltered a little bit .   
"…I did not go to the window… I left my room and walked up to the roof…" he fell silent, not able to meet their   
eyes he looked down at his glass again.  
  
Alex and Nick looked at Derek who seemed to understand.   
The implication in Philip's words made Nick's head spin. It could not be, could it?  
  
"You had that dream before?" Alex asked.  
  
"Last night." Derek answered for him. "but now I think this is more than just a dream. Something made you act it   
out. Maybe you brought something with this stone you found. It seems to affect you and Nick."  
  
The priest looked up his gaze on Nick. "Thank you, Nick, for pulling me back. I'm sorry for hitting you, I really didn'   
know wha'…"  
  
"It's ok." The ex-Seal interrupted him a weak grin on his face "I've had worse."  
He turned to Derek. "What can we do?"  
  
"It's influence on Philip is obviously stronger than on you. And it only seems to have power when you are asleep."  
  
"Guess, I won't sleep much until we figure it out." Philip commented dryly.  
  
Alex was relieved to see some color back in his face. The initial shock seemed to have faded.   
  
"And you'll always have someone else with you." Derek added. He was not going to risk anything.  
  
Philip nodded and so did Nick.   
  
"There is something else, that's strange. It seems that Nick knew exactly what was going on with you, he had the   
same dream, although none of you is physic. " Derek added.  
  
Nick nodded. He remembered his own dreams, the feeling that he had had, that something was not right. He   
knew now what it had been. Mixed between the sequence of his own experiences there had been other things,   
too. Philip's dreams.  
A look at Philip showed him, that his friend had similar experiences.  
  
"Maybe whatever it is that invades your dreams, created a kind of link between you." Alex said.   
  
They looked at each other. It was a strange thought, but it made sense.   
  
Derek got to his feet.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do." He said.  
  
Alex followed Philip into the library, not wanting to let him out of sight. Satisfied that his friend was looked after   
Nick went into the control room, feeling Derek following him.  
  
@@@  
  
"Philip?"  
  
The priest slowly turned his head, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He had dreaded this   
confrontation and had kept a distance to Nick during the last hours. Alex had stayed close to him, not leaving him   
out of her sight. But now she had had to leave and obviously Nick had taken over.  
  
The ex-Seal smiled at him, but something in his eyes was not right. They did not smile along. He sat down next to   
him.  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"Na." Philip sighed. He concentrated on the book again, wishing Nick would let it be. But he knew him better.  
  
They worked in silence for some time, searching for any thing connected to the house or the Latin words carved   
into the stone.  
  
Nick leaned back in his chair, stretching his tired muscles. His eyes wandered over to Philip. His friend was   
looking intently at the book in front of him. He looked as tired as Nick felt.   
There was something that had been nagging on Nick ever since Philip's description of his dream. Nick   
remembered the dream, had it shared as well as some others. There was something he wanted to ask, needed to   
ask.   
Taking a deep breath he said "Philip?" .  
  
The priest did not look at him as he answered "Yeah?".  
  
He watched him closely as he formulated his question. "When you confronted Ravenwood in the hospital … did   
you really try to kill yourself after he invaded you?"  
  
He could see Philip closing his eyes for a second.   
  
He had waited for this question ever since Nick had entered the room. But he still had no answer. He forced   
himself to look at his friend, to meet his gaze.  
  
Nick slowly nodded, Philip's silence all the answer he needed. Although he had suspected so much, he could still   
feel a sharp pain ripping through him.  
  
"Why?" he whispered.   
  
"I had no choice, Nick. He threatened to kill Rachel and Alex, to make me watch." Philip's voice broke but the   
desperation in it made Nick remember the shared dream, the shared feelings of anguish and fear. Philip's fear for   
his friends. And although the thought of loosing Philip this way, out of his own free will hurt like nothing else, he   
could still understand. Understand, why Philip had done what he did, why he had decided to rather take his own   
life than allow Ravenwood to hurt anyone else.   
  
"What stopped you?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Ravenwood. He took control over my body before I could… stop him."   
  
Nick just sat there, staring at him for a long time. He realized that all this must have happened while he was on his   
way to see Philip, right outside the hospital. If Ravenwood had not stopped him he would have most probably   
seen Philip die.  
Unbidden the image of a falling body, crashing down in front of him formed in his mind. Feeling sick he pushed it   
away.  
  
Finally he said in a very soft voice. "Maybe that's the only good thing Ravenwood ever did."  
  
With that he turned back to his work, forcing his shaken emotions back under control. They had a job to do.  
  
Philip felt immense relief at Nick's calm and accepting behavior. He had been afraid of his reaction, afraid of   
loosing some of the trust and friendship that he had been given again so freely.   
But Nick seemed to understand and the priest was more than thankful for that.  
  
@@@  
  
  
Philip sipped his coffee, his eyes wandering over his friends.   
Rachel looked like she always did, neat and calm.   
Nick looked as tired as he himself felt, the dark circles under his eyes showing his lack of sleep.   
Derek seemed full of energy as he discussed some details with Rachel.   
Alex looked as if she would burst any minute. A smile appeared on Philip's face as he watched her watching their   
precept and Rachel, obviously waiting for them to finish their discussion.  
  
'Looks like she found something out and can't wait too tell us.'  
He sat down his cup and leaned back into a more comfortable position. Somehow they had all ended up here in   
the kitchen shortly before Rachel arrived. Derek had dated her up on the last occurrences. She had been   
shocked, he could tell from the look she gave him.   
  
Finally a short silence occurred and Alex used the moment.  
"Maybe I found something."  
  
The surprise on Derek's face told them he had not known. Philip had to fight a grin at the expression on the   
precept's face.   
  
"The building Philip and Nick searched is about 150 years old. At that time a woman, Joanna Fallner, lived in that   
area. She was young and beautiful and had a great influence on her male neighbors. The rumor came up that she   
was a witch and when one of her admirer committed suicide his widow blamed Joanna, saying she had put him   
under a spell. There were enough of people who hated and feared her, especially the priest in this area. Another   
man died under mysterious circumstances and that night she was attacked. The mob got her out of her house   
and they burned her alive."  
Seeing Philip's pale face she kept the information that it had been the priest who lit the fire, to herself.  
"The priest collected her ashes and formed it to the stone you found. To keep her soul imprisoned forever he   
sealed it with words from the bible. It seems he hid the stone in the house when it was build."  
  
A short silence followed her words. It was Derek who broke it.  
"The break in the stone let her spirit free. But why is she still here?"  
  
"Maybe she's not completely free. She always stayed near the stone, followed it to the island. Maybe she's still   
bound to it."   
  
Alex nodded at Philip's words.   
  
Derek's eyes wandered over Philip and Nick. Both looked tired, the lack of sleep showing.  
"Maybe the two of you should leave the island. She won't be able to reach you then."  
  
"No, I don't…"  
  
"I won't…"  
  
He raised his hand at their protest, a slight smile on his face.  
"How did I know you wouldn't go for it?" he muttered.  
  
Loud he said. "Then let's find a way to put this spirit to rest."  
  
He watched them leaving, Nick always a step behind Philip as he went to the library, Alex disappearing into the   
control room.  
He felt Rachel's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're worried?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded. They had come a little bit too close to losing Philip.   
  
@@@  
  
She was angry. She had been so close, the priest had been almost hers. But she had made a mistake. With   
trying to enter two minds at once she had opened a link between them, that had allowed the soldier to save the   
priest. She had to destroy this link.   
  
@@@  
  
They worked in silence, searching books and drinking coffee.   
When Philip looked up once to ask Nick something he found his friend asleep. He had dozed off. On first impulse   
he wanted to wake him, but then stopped himself. He would let him sleep for a while, if Nick showed any signs of   
a nightmare or anything else he would wake him.   
  
@@@  
  
She could feel his defenses fall away as sleep claimed him. With all her strength she attacked him, invading his   
mind, searching his memory.   
  
@@@  
  
He was in that cave with Richter. He watched him play with the spider, his hands bound, his body hurting. Fear   
and hate burning in him as he listened to the other man's talking. Then his hands were free and Richter held the   
spider near to his face. With a growl he attacked…  
  
Philip looked up from his book as he heard Nick's breathing change. Quickly he stood and walked the two steps   
to Nick's side. Gently he laid a hand on the other man's shoulder, shaking him.  
"Nick…"  
  
He did not get further. With a growl Nick lunged himself out of the chair and on Philip. With a startled cry the priest   
stumbled backwards, feeling the impact of a hard fist on his right arm.   
  
"Nick!" he gasped as hot pain shot through his arm. He raised the other one, trying to shield himself against the   
fist that came flying again. His back hit the row of books, he was trapped, not able to move away any further.  
  
"Nick!" he cried out, desperately trying to wake his friend from the trance he was in. He managed to block the next   
attack but he knew he was no match for the ex-Seal. Pain exploded in his stomach as Nick's feet found it's target   
and with a gasp he went down on his knees, his arms instinctively curling around his body. A fist connected with   
the side of his face and in a haze of pain he found himself on the ground, tasting blood. The last thing that   
registered was pain exploding in his side.  
  
Philip's cry echoed through the otherwise silent house.   
Derek was on his feet in an instant, running. He made it to the library almost as fast as Alex. Both froze at the   
scene. Then like one they moved on Nick, who did not seem to hear them. He was standing there, breathing hard.   
At his feet they could make out a curled up, motionless figure.   
  
They could see his face, could see the rage being replaced by confusion. He stood there, blinking.  
  
"Nick?" Alex called out.  
  
He looked at her. Slowly he raised one of his hands and rubbed his eyes.  
And then he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Philip!"   
  
He was on his knees in an instant, next to the curled up body of his friend. Realizing what must have happened   
he felt a wave of pure pain go through him. Gently he moved Philip's head, seeing the trickle of blood in the   
corner of his mouth. It was bright red, oozing from a cut in is lips. A bruise was forming on his left cheekbone.   
  
"My god, what happened?" Rachel stared at the silent body laying on the ground. Without waiting for an   
explanation she knelt down next to Nick. Her fingers quickly checked Philip's head and neck, finding nothing. She   
felt Nick getting up and leaving but concentrated on her patient. She lifted his shirt, finding dark bruises forming   
on his ribs and on his abdomen. Gently she checked him over, a soft moan escaping him when she touched the   
tender areas.   
His blue-gray eyes flickered open, he looked at her for a moment, completely confused. Then he remembered.   
  
Without looking at his friends who had gathered around Philip Nick silently made his way out of the room. He   
could not belief what had happened. Never, in all those years of their friendship had he ever laid a finger on   
Philip. No matter how angry he was, no matter how annoying the priest might have been. Not until today.   
He was almost out of the room when he heard Philip call out.  
  
"Nick?" his voice was weak, fear in it.  
  
Nick froze, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Nick?" the voice was small and pleading and left him no choice. Slowly he turned and walked back to his friend.   
He had not expected the utter relief on Philip's face when he saw him. He went down on his knees.  
  
"God, Philip I'm sorry." He whispered. He could feel tears burn in his eyes.  
  
His friend shook his head. "Na, Nick that wasn't your fault. Mine, maybe 'cause I let ya sleep, but not yours."  
  
The priest pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain his movement caused. Nick's averted eyes told   
him he was blaming himself.  
  
"Ya didn' blame me when I was on the roof, why do ya blame yourself now? " he asked gently. The green eyes   
flickered to meet his, looking away again. "It wasn't you, Nick, it was her." He was pleading now, afraid of what   
this might do to their friendship.  
  
Like a wave his emotions hit Nick, his pain. And his fear of losing Nick. He did not wonder how he could feel them,   
he just reacted as Philip reached out a hand, indicating that Nick should help him up to his feet. Slowly Nick   
stood, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. A smile appeared on Philip's face and he could not help and   
smile back, feeling the darkness lift from his heart. No, it had not been him, who had beaten Philip until he was   
unconscious. It had not been him. The others stood back and followed silently as Nick helped him out of the room   
and downstairs, settling him on the sofa.   
  
Then he turned to Derek. "I guess we were wrong when we assumed her influence on Philip is stronger." He   
stated.   
  
Rachel slipped by him, she had noticed Philip had offered his left hand to Nick, not using his right. He was   
cradling the arm to his chest now, obviously trying to keep it in a position were it would not hurt. She sat down   
next to him.  
  
"Let me look at your arm."  
  
He shook his head. "It's ok, Rachel, just…"  
  
"Let me look at it, young man, or I'll get Nick to hold you down."   
  
It was an order and he obeyed, a little bit shy as he took of his shirt.   
Nick flinched as he saw the damage he had inflicted on his friends body. He could remember every hit he had   
landed, although in his memory it was Richter he had beaten. The thought that it had been Philip who had taken it   
made him sick.  
  
Having already checked the bruises on Philip's torso Rachel went straight for his arm. It was badly bruised, but   
not broken and satisfied she helped him into his shirt again, noticing his slight embarrassment.   
"How is your head?" she asked, touching his cheekbone. He flinched back.  
  
"Pounding." He mumbled.  
  
She got up and he relaxed, relived her examination was over. She was back a moment later, pressing two pills in   
his left hand and offering a glass of water.  
He stared at it, wondering if he would be able to keep it down. He still felt sick from the kick to his stomach.   
But seeing Rachel's stern expression he decided it wasn't worth the effort to discuss it with her and forced them   
down, taking a few sips of water. To his surprise they stayed down.  
  
With a gentle smile she turned to the others. "He was lucky, there's no serious damage done. I guess some   
subconscious part of Nick held back, if he had used all of his strength Philip would be in much worse shape now."  
They all knew what she meant. Philip could throw a good punch if necessary, had proven it before. But he was no   
match to a fully trained Seal. Nick could have killed him easily if he had wanted to.  
  
"I think the two of you should leave the island." Derek decided. "You can continue the search from Rachel's   
house…"  
  
"No, Derek. If we leave then maybe we are save, but she will turn on someone else. On you, or Alex, or Rachel. I   
won't leave and endanger someone else."   
  
Philip's voice was low but stern, his jaw stubbornly set. It was not often that they saw him like this, but Derek   
knew when it happened, it was better to give in. His eyes turned on Nick, seeing the same determination there.   
With a sigh he gave in.  
  
@@@  
  
She had not managed to break the link, he had resisted too much. But the emotions she had been able to evoke   
and feed on had satisfied her hunger. The fear, the pain, the guilt both of them had been feeling had strengthened   
her. She knew they were getting weaker, their defenses easier to break. Soon she would take them, they would   
be hers.  
  
@@@  
  
Worried Rachel watched as Philip moved carefully out of the room to get himself another cup of coffee. Nick   
followed him, she could see him flinch as well every time Philip did.  
  
"Rachel?"  
She could see the concern in his eyes as she looked at Derek.  
  
"Philip is not seriously hurt, is he?"  
  
She shook her head.  
"He will hurt some time, but it's only bruising. No, I'm more concerned about his mental state. He just recovered   
from what Hilvers did to him… and now he was beaten up by one of his closest friends…"  
  
"But he knows it wasn't Nick who did it." Alex said softly. They all remembered Philip's nightmares, how it had   
taken him days until he stopped flinching when anyone touched him.  
  
"But he has been abused again, and this time he will see Nick's face when he remembers it." Rachel said.   
  
They looked at her in silence, wondering if she was right and knowing there was nothing they could do to help.  
  
@@@  
  
Gingerly Philip sat down, allowing Nick to prepare the coffee. Breathing was still hard, his ribs hurt as well as his   
abdomen every time he took a deeper breath. At least the feeling of sickness had gone. He had swallowed the   
pills Rachel had given him without even asking what they were for. The headache was almost gone now, reduced   
to a dull, ignorable pain.   
  
Nick sat down across him, he could see the pain reflected in the priest's features.  
  
"Philip…" he started, waiting until his friend's eyes met his. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you… I kept seeing   
Richter… I would never hurt you…"  
  
"Nick, I know tha'. There's no need to apologize, you're not responsible." He stopped, talking to painful. He could   
see the relief in Nick's eyes and realized his friend had just needed to hear this words from him. He smiled at him,   
feeling pain as his bruised cheekbone protested.   
  
Nick smiled back and got up, getting a cup of coffee for Philip as well as for himself. Suddenly feeling hungry he   
decided to make something to eat as well.  
  
Philip watched him, his mind drifting off. They needed to find a way to banish this spirit.   
  
"Maybe the solution is quite simple."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He noticed he had spoken aloud as he heard Nick's question.  
  
"It's the break in the stone that allows her to be partly free. Maybe we just need to imprison her again, seal the   
break."  
  
Nick nodded as he put a plate in front of his friend. "Sounds logic. But how?"  
  
Philip looked down at the food, only now realizing how hungry he was. Grabbing knife and fork his enthusiasm   
was rewarded with a sharp pain in his right arm, almost causing him to drop the knife. Moving slowly he   
awkwardly started cutting into the ham and eggs Nick had quickly prepared. Chewing he thought about Nick's   
question.  
  
"If we enclose the whole stone with something else... put it in a sealed box… anything like that."  
  
"Sounds too simple." Nick muttered. He had finished his plate and looked up at Philip, noticing he had some   
troubles eating.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" he asked, still feeling a little bit guilty.  
  
"It's getting better. Maybe for once the simple solution works. We have nothing to loose."   
  
Nick nodded at that, already thinking about a way to seal the stone.  
  
As soon as Philip had finished they went to look for Derek. They found him in the control room, studying the   
stone.  
  
Nick quickly explained their idea, Philip gladly holding back. The short conversation with Nick had used up almost   
all of his energy. He was leaning against the wall, watching their precepts reaction to their plan.   
  
It was approved and everything else went quickly. A box where the stone would fit in was quickly found and Derek   
prepared everything to seal it.   
  
For a moment Philip felt dizzy and he had to sit down on the ground, everything around him a blur. Then it passed   
and he found himself looking into Alex's worried face.  
  
"You're alright Philip?"  
  
He nodded and tried to stand up but she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Stay, Philip. Derek and Nick will take care of everything."  
  
He obeyed, too tired and drained to protest and watched from his position as Derek placed the stone into the   
metal box he had prepared.   
  
@@@  
  
She could fell something was going on. A short peek into the priests mind told her everything. He was too weak to   
put up any defenses anymore. She left him again, anger mixing with fear. She needed to stop what they were   
doing, she could already feel the tug of the stone, that had imprisoned her for so long, calling her back.   
The soldier her last hope she attacked him, invading his mind with all the strength she had.  
  
@@@  
  
Derek started a chant as soon as the stone was placed and reached for the lid to close the box. Then he would   
seal it and put the words on top, like a priest had done so many years ago.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw Nick swaying and looked over. The younger man stumbled a few steps   
backwards, his hands clutching his head. Than he straightened and as Derek saw his eyes he realized that   
Joanna had once more taken hold of him, this time even while he was awake.  
  
Shocked Philip saw his friend being taken, saw him reach for the gun he always carried with him. He saw Alex   
and Rachel back away as the gun was pointed at them, saw Derek face Nick and trying to soothe him. But like   
before words could not reach Nick.  
He could feel the struggle going on in Nick, could feel fear and hate. Without knowing what he was doing Philip   
closed his eyes and concentrated on Nick. He found him, found the link that had been renewed when Joanna left   
his own mind to enter Nick's. He could feel immense hate, mixed with fear and desperation. But this was not Nick.   
Pressing on, searching he found his friend and reached out to him, calling his name.  
  
One moment he was in the control room with his friends, the next he was back in the jungle, facing the enemy. He   
reacted on instinct, drawing his gun and taking aim. He could see two of them backing away and concentrated on   
the one who was still standing and facing him.  
He felt fear and rage at once as he trained his gun on the man standing there. His lips were moving, but the   
words did not make any sense.  
All of a sudden he heard someone call his name. Confused he checked his surroundings, keeping an eye on the   
enemy.   
  
Derek could hear Philip call out. His eyes flickered over to the priest who was still sitting on the ground behind   
Nick. The ex-seal could not see him, having his back to him. Philip's eyes were closed, his face a mask of utter   
concentration. And his call seemed to have been heard, because Nick's eyes roamed the room quickly.  
  
The voice was familiar, it was someone he knew he could trust. But the short moment of confusion was   
overwhelmed by the intense feelings that flooded his mind. He could see the enemy move and turned his   
attention back on him. Something told him he was dangerous, that he had to be killed or he would kill him.  
  
For a moment he could feel the connection to Nick, could feel him respond. Then a surge of hate hit him, making   
him back away. She was still there, trying to block his way to Nick. Gathering all his strength he reached out   
again, facing the wall of emotions that hit him, washed over him. In the middle of it all there was Nick, he could   
feel him. This time he called out only in his mind.  
  
The voice was here again, weaker this time but he recognized it. Philip. Confusion hit him, what was Philip doing   
here? He called back, telling him to stay away, to stay out of the danger.   
  
'There's no danger, Nick…" For an instant he caught a picture, could see what Nick was seeing. Could see the   
three figures in some kind of army fatigue.   
'It's not real, Nick!' he cried out as he could feel Nick's readiness to fight them, to bring them down. He could feel   
him hesitate.  
  
She could feel the priests presence, he was using the link to break her hold over the soldier. She attacked him,   
making him back away. She knew, she could not control both of them and concentrated on regaining her hold on   
the soldier. She made him turn, showed him the still figure of the priest, making him see a threat that was not   
there.  
  
Derek could see Nick turn towards Philip his gun still raised. Sudden fear gripped him as he realized the priest still   
had his eyes closed, did not see the danger.  
  
"Philip!" he called out but he did no more react then Nick had done.   
  
Turning around he could see the figure of a man kneeling on the ground, a weapon raised. He would have pulled   
the trigger if he had not heard Philip call out to him again. 'It's not real, Nick!'   
He hesitated, knowing it was a mortal mistake. He expected the enemy to fire, waited for the impact of the bullet,   
but nothing came.  
'Nick, please, come back, it's just an illusion. Please, Nick come back!' There was desperation in Philip's voice   
and still the enemy had not fired.   
  
"Philip?" Nick called out, confusion in his voice. He could not see his friend, only hear him.  
  
From the corner of his eyes he could see the other three move in on him and backed away, keeping his gun   
ready.  
  
With horror Derek watched Nick take aim on Philip and for a moment he was sure Nick was going to fire.  
But the ex-Seal hesitated, did not pull the trigger. Instead he called Philip's name, backing away from all of them.   
His gun was still pointing at Philip's still body, then he turned and trained it on Derek. His eyes were wide, but   
what he was seeing the precept had no idea. He could hear Rachel's voice as she tried to get through to Nick.   
The ex-Seal seemed to be listening to something while his eyes flickered around.  
  
'It's not real Nick! Ye have to belief me, ye have to fight her!'  
  
Philip's voice was desperate and getting weaker. Joanna was forcing him back again, he knew, he would not be   
able to keep the fight up much longer. A terrible pain had started in his head, weakening him even more.   
  
Derek moved slowly, using Nick's distraction. The gun followed every move he made as he slowly started to close   
the box, muttering the words he hoped would trap the spirit.  
  
She could feel herself being drawn back to her prison. With a last, desperate effort she urged the soldier to fight   
the precept, to stop his doing. But in the same moment the priest interfered, reaching for his friend once more and   
despite his weakness it was enough to break her hold for just a tiny moment.   
Knowing she had lost she sent one last wave of immense hate and rage towards him. Philip cried out in pain as   
his abused mind was attacked once more, the pain it evoked more than he could take. He let go of Nick and felt   
himself slipping away into darkness.  
She was drawn out of the mind she had captured, back to the stone. With a last unheard scream of   
disappointment and rage she felt her prison close around her, as she was once more damned into darkness.  
  
The sudden change from illusion to reality made Nick's head spin and he slumped down, his gun slipping from his   
fingers. Alex and Rachel were at his side in an instant. He could feel their arms supporting him, their voices   
calling his name. He mumbled a replay, his still foggy brain slowly figuring out what had happened.  
  
Derek finished sealing the box, relieved that their plan had worked out and the spirit seemed to be captured once   
more. His eyes wandered over to Nick, who was on his knees, supported by Rachel who helped him to his feet.   
Then they flickered over to the other man, noticing with a slight shock that Philip had not moved. He had heard   
him cry out in obvious pain only moments before.  
  
Quickly he rushed over to the still figure, kneeling down next to him. Softly he called Philip's name.  
  
Upon hearing that, Nick's eyes searched for his precept, finding him on his knees next to a slumped figure. He   
could feel a lump forming in his throat as he remembered pointing a weapon on a figure kneeling exactly were   
Philip was laying now. But he had not pulled the trigger, had he? Sudden fear made him stumble over and fall to   
his knees next to Derek. Thank God, there was no blood.  
  
For a few moments there was no reaction, no movement from Philip and Rachel reached out to feel his pulse.   
When she touched him he moaned and moved ever so slightly, his eyes slowly opening.  
He flinched away from her touch and she draw her hand back. He pushed himself into a sitting position blinking at   
them. His head hurt more than he had ever imagined it could and he felt sick.   
  
Relief making Nick dizzy as he grinned at his friend. "That's just like you Philip, taking a nap while we're working."  
  
"Nap, uhh?" Philip's voice was weak, the pounding headache making talking hard work. He shook his head as   
Derek offered him a hand to get him to his feet, regretting the movement instantly.  
"Not a good idea right now." He mumbled. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, fighting the   
sickness in his stomach.   
Worried they stared at him for a second then Derek spoke. "Philip? Philip what's the matter?"  
  
"Sick… headache…" he responded opening his eyes again. "Just give me a moment."  
  
The Dutchman shot Rachel a worried glance who shrugged and reached out her hand again. This time Philip did   
not flinch as she touched his forehead. It was cool to her touch and she smiled at him.   
"Tell us when you're fit enough to get up."  
  
Her eyes wandered to Nick who looked fine again. He felt her eyes on him and smiled reassuringly at her before   
he turned his attention back on Philip. The priest finally moved, getting to his feet very slowly, hands stabilizing   
him as he swayed.   
Rachel could see his face paling even more and then he bolted, almost running to the next bathroom.   
He made it there just on time, loosing the content of his stomach in violent heaves.   
He slumped down next to the bog, feeling completely drained and weak. The headache seemed to have   
intensified and he found himself shaking.  
  
"You feel better now?"  
  
He looked up at Rachel and managed a weak smile.   
"Not sure." He mumbled and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall.  
  
She slipped into the room and he heard the toilet being flushed. Then the water was turned on and moments later   
a cold and wet towel was pressed against his forehead.   
He stayed were he was for a few minutes, letting Rachel tend to him. Finally he felt stable enough to get to his   
feet, Rachel's hand supporting on his arm. The others wee waiting outside, worry on their faces. He felt slightly   
embarrassed but let them help him into the living room and on to the couch where he sat down, inwardly deciding   
to rather spent the night here, then try to climb the stairs up to his room.  
He felt a light shine into his eyes and screwed them shut.  
  
"Philip! I need to have a look at you." Rachel exclaimed as he did not open them again.  
  
"I didn' hurt ma head." He protested.   
  
She looked at Derek who shrugged.   
With a sigh she gave in, and turned her attention to Nick who had started to tell them what had happened to him   
and Philip. She could see the look Derek and Alex exchanged as he mentioned how Philip had used the link to   
reach him.  
  
"No wonder he has a headache." Derek said when the younger man had finished. "It takes a lot of concentration   
and strength to keep up a connection like that, especially if someone has no experience."  
  
"And she fought me." Philip added softly. Derek could imagine what it had taken out of the two men, who had no   
physic talents to fight someone this way.   
"I guess the best thing for all of us would be a good nights rest." Rachel stated, her eyes wandering over the tired   
and worn out faces around her. No-one protested and she herself got to her feet.   
The others did so too, only Philip did not move.   
  
Feeling her eyes on him he explained. "I… I'll stay here if you don't mind. I don't feel sleepy yet." Giving a weak   
smile he added "Too much coffee, I guess."  
  
She could not really believe him, his tired looks belaying his words. But she decided to let him be.  
  
They said there good nights and left, only Nick staying behind. He sat down in an armchair, making himself   
comfortable.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Too much coffee, I guess." Nick answered, giving him a weak grin. "What's the matter Philip? You look as if you   
would fall asleep any second. Why don't you go to bed?"  
  
Instead of giving an answer he laid down on the couch, bringing his feet up. With a sigh he relaxed, wishing the   
pain in his head would subside. He was already drifting off when a voice disturbed his peace.  
  
"Philip? You're not going to sleep here, are you? Come on, let's get you to your room."  
  
"Na." Came the mumbled replay. "Too many stairs."  
  
"I'll help you Philip, come on…" he received no answer and with a sigh Nick got to his feet and walked over to his   
friend. "Philip…"   
  
"Na." He turned his face away, burying it in the cushions. The though of getting up again and climbing all those   
stairs held no attraction to him.  
  
For a moment Nick thought about forcing him to get up and upstairs. But then he heard Philips breathing even   
out, he was already on the verge of falling asleep. For a few minutes he stood there, looking down at the younger   
man. The bruise on his cheekbone had taken on a dark color, contrasting sharply to the pale skin. He looked   
comfortable enough, so Nick finally decided to let him sleep. He found a blanket and covered his friend before   
turning off the light.   
Then with a sigh he forced his own tired body up the stairs, understanding fully why Philip had not even tried any   
more. He was genuine happy to finally lay down, hoping nothing and no-one would disturb his sleep within the   
next twenty-four hours.  
  
@@@  
  
Rachel was the first one to be up the next day and she found Philip still deeply asleep on the couch. She was   
surprised to find him here, but tiptoed out of the room again careful not to wake him. One after the other Derek   
and Alex appeared too, but warned by Rachel they stayed out of the living room.  
It was almost afternoon when Alex heard sounds from the living room, Philip's voice calling for Nick, followed by a   
bump and a cry of pain.   
She was in the room within a few heartbeats, finding a dumbfounded Philip sitting on the floor, rubbing his right   
arm.  
  
"Philip! What happened?"  
  
He looked up at her, a look of utter embarrassment on his face.  
  
"Uh… I kinda fell out of ma bed?"  
  
She had to laugh at his expression as she helped him to his feet. Then she remembered the call she had heard.  
"You had a bad dream?"  
  
He only shrugged.  
  
Quick footsteps neared the room and they turned to see a dishelved Nick storming into the room. "Philip?   
Everything alright?"  
  
He obviously wore the things he had slept in and looked still half asleep. There was no way he could have heard   
the bump in his bedroom.  
  
"I'm fine Nick, but what about you?"  
  
With a sigh the ex-Seal dropped into an armchair. The tension left his body and he brushed a wary hand through   
his tousled hair.   
  
"Nick… what's the matter?" Alex asked, alarmed at his strange behavior. From the corner of her eye she saw   
Derek entering the room. He had heard Nick coming down the stairs at top speed and followed him to find out   
what was going on.   
  
"I woke and knew something was wrong…it was just like the last time, when we found Philip on the roof…"  
His eyes wandered over to Philip who was still rubbing his arm.   
  
He smiled reassuringly at Nick. "I'm fine…I just had a bad dream and then…"  
  
"…he fell from the couch." Alex continued with laughter in her voice.   
  
A sparkle appeared in Nick's eyes, and the corners of his mouth flinched. "See, I told you to go to bed."  
The terror of waking with THAT feeling again subsided at the sight of his friend, obviously well.  
  
"Do you remember what you dreamed before you woke, Nick?" Derek asked, a suspicion forming in his mind.   
  
The ex-Seal shook his head.  
  
"Philip?"   
  
The priest hesitated before answering. "Not really… someone attacked me, I think, but I can't really remember it   
anymore."  
  
Something told Alex it was not the whole truth. She remembered Rachel's words and wondered if she had been   
right, if the last events had really shaken Philip as much as she had feared.  
  
"The dream was obviously disturbing enough to make you fall from the couch." Derek commented. Philip just   
shrugged, not denying the precept's words.  
  
Derek's eyes wandered from one man to the other. "I think Alex should make some tests with the two of you.   
Maybe the link between you is still here."  
  
They looked at each other in surprise. Somehow they had expected the link to be gone with Joanna.  
  
"Great." Nick mumbled. "So I'll have your dreams for the rest of my life? Great."  
  
"Yours aren't that much better!" Philip shot back.  
  
"At least I don't dream of Anubis…"  
  
"Spiders aren't that much better, believe me…"  
  
Alex could not hold back her laughter anymore. Two angry sets of eyes turned on her, one blazing green the   
other blue sparks at her.  
  
"You think that's funny."  
  
"Actually… yes!!!" she laughed "If you could hear yourselves…"  
  
Her laughter somehow diffused the anger Philip had been feeling. He had to grin himself and turning a shy look at   
Nick he could see him easing up, too.   
  
"It could be worse…" Philip offered "You could be dreaming of a blond head…"  
  
"At least you would have a chance to have some kind of fun." Nick grinned back. The slight flush appearing on   
Philip's face made the last bit of Nick's anger vanish.  
  
"Don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Nick jumped to his feet, suddenly full of energy.  
  
"Then we'll better eat…I don't want to have you dreaming of mega burgers." Philip mumbled, following him out of   
the room, Alex's sniggering drifting after them.  
  
@@@  
  
Hours later the laughter had faded. The tests Alex had done showed that there was still some kind of weak link   
between them. They were able to catch etch others emotion if concentrating enough. But Alex was quite sure that   
their dreams would not mix up any more.  
  
"Good." Philip sighed relieved. "No spiders, no blondheads."  
  
"Be honest, the last one you'll miss." Nick grinned at him. He was relieved himself. Dreams were something very   
private and the last days had shown him more about Philip's deepest feelings and fears than he really wanted to   
know. It was spooky enough to be able to feel another ones feelings.  
  
Philip having similar thoughts just throw him a dirty look. "I prefer the dark type." He mumbled as he left the room.  
  
He felt Nick trailing behind him.  
  
"You can't be hungry again, Nick!" he said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, you did it again! I thought you could only catch a few emotions here and then!" Nick exclaimed.  
  
"To hear the rumbling of your stomach I don't need a link." Philip sighed turning an exasperated look at his friend.  
  
"Oh. Well… it's hours since breakfast."  
  
With an amused grin Philip followed him, the smell of food coming from the kitchen rousing his own appetite. 


End file.
